Math Challenge
'Math Challenge '''is the second segment of the first episode of season 2 (and the 14th segment overall). It aired on October 3, 2003 at 11:00 p.m. along with Gender. Synopsis Mr. McMcMc challenges Robot Jones to a math competition to determine who is the smarter one of the two. Plot The episode begins with Mr. McMcMc returning the results of the pop quiz angrily. He then says that if weren't for Robot's A+'s, this would be the dumbest class he's ever had. After being asked by Cubey, Robot says that the tests are easy. Mr. McMcMc sarcastically says that Robot will say that he thinks he's "smarter than the teacher". Robot says that he's a robot, which makes him smarter than Mr. McMcMc. Mr. McMcMc responds by saying the somebody once told him that he had one of the "greatest minds in the world of mathematics". Robot says that Mr. McMcMc must be mistaking. Mr. McMcMc says that Robot's made a BIG mistake. Robot holds the test up and says that he doesn't make mistakes. The entire class erupts in laughter, causing Mr. McMcMc to give both Robot and Cubey detention. Cubey says that Mr. McMcMc looks stupid. The previous day, Mr. McMcMc gave the class a problem from a Harvard math book, passing in on as his. He said that it's worth 100 points of extra credit. Robot said that Mr. McMcMc has made a mistake with the math problem, and suggests that he should stick to problems suited to his 6th grade level of development. Mr. McMcMc sent both Robot and Cubey to detention. Cubey said that Mr. McMcMc is just jealous of Robot. Back at the present. Robot apologizes to Mr. McMcMc for making him jealous. He then gives Mr. McMcMc a computer to help him, causing Mr. McMcMc to challenge Robot to a math competition. Clancy turns on the Math Challenge alarm, awakening Principal Madman. He then explains the rules: there are 3 math clues hidden in the school, and each contestant must choose one partner to help. Each math clue will reveal where the next math clue is. The winner will be the certified math geinus of Polyneux Middle School. Robot solves the first clue, with the answer being 510. 510 is the Dewey Decimal number for mathematics. Cubey then helps Robot get into the library. Mr. McMcMc follows the trail. Robot gets the next clue: D=10+Tion. Cubey solves it, revealing the next location to be the detention hall. Mr. McMcMc stops Robot, destroying the last clue. Robot manages to reconstruct the clue, with the answers being 7, 25, 13. Cubey realizes that it spelled a cryptogram: gym, revealing the final location. Robot then races to the finish line. During the race, he realizes that winning will only cause Mr. McMcMc to give him more detentions. Robot concludes that winning's illogical, and lets Mr. McMcMc win. During his Data Log Entry, he says that humans need reassurance that they are more efficent than everyone else. The following day, Robot helps Cubey solve a math problem. Mr. McMcMc then brags about how he's a great teacher. Clancy says good night to America, ending the episode. Characters * Robot Jones * Mr. McMcMc * Cubey * Principal Madman * Clancy Sleepyjeans * Hall Monitor (cameo) Gallery ''The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * A few other Dewey Decimal numbers can be seen: 700 for The Arts, 800 for Literature, 600 for Applied Sciences. Inefficentcies * The number 200 is suddenly assigned to Phonetics, instead of Religion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes